The Evidence of Magic
by JMHaughey
Summary: Secret Santa fic - Booth, Brennan and a little Christmas magic. . .


**A/N: **My Secret Santa fic exchange contribution for **BrainySmurf6. . . **

Prompt: _A moment we didn't get to see _and _Parker, discussion about something baby-related_

H – I hope you enjoy this!

Thanks ProfeJMarie!

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan and Christmas had on-off relationship. (Funny, how holidays can do that.) For some years, it was her favorite holiday. For some, she didn't celebrate it, she travelled and worked. Luckily, her partner was there to show her the magic of Christmas again. Of course, she didn't believe him – the scientist in her wanted evidence so for the last three years, he'd been trying to show her.<p>

oOo

_Year one. . . _

Brennan's burgeoning belly was squeezed in the armchair at Booth's apartment. Booth donned a Santa hat and hummed, "I'll Be Home for Christmas"while he was running around the apartment making sure everything was perfect. Parker was coming over for the night so they were doing a Christmas Eve celebration. Brennan had picked out some suitable Christmas movies and had everything ready for making caramel popcorn.

A knock at the door, followed by Booth's fast feet, indicated Parker had arrived. They exchanged hugs. He came bearing two gifts and promptly put them under the tree.

"Heya, Bones." Parker hugged her awkwardly as she couldn't move from her current position, then rubbed her belly. "Heya, baby girl."

"Merry Christmas, Parker. Are you hungry? As your father likes to point out, Christmas Eve is both an eve and a day, thereby thinking it's some kind of miracle; I've learned that because I'm carrying his progeny, compromise is in order so grilled cheese and popcorn in front of the television it is!"

"It should be Christmas everyday."

"See Bones? Parker gets it."

The first movie was _A Charlie Brown Christmas. _Booth and Parker watched this film everytime they spent Christmas together, even when Parker wasn't there, Booth watched it because it reminded him of a special time. He let Brennan in on this little tradition a few years when Parker was in Vermont for Christmas. (He quoted the entire thing; Brennan just looked at him with wide eyes.) It was time for presents. Per usual, Booth and Brennan had different ideas on what to get Parker for Christmas. Booth wanted to get him some new skates and a hockey stick. Brennan wanted to get him some science equipment. Booth went in search for the perfect skates, while Brennan had already formed the idea of purchasing a microscope. (Neither would give in; Brennan reminded her partner that every year after this, their baby girl would be getting gifts from both parents. Booth saw no point in continuing this argument – it wasn't really an argument - more of a here are the facts, accept them.)

Parker was delighted with new skates. "Thanks Dad . . . when we can go skating? I need to break them in."

"Next weekend? – bring your 'A' game, bub!"

"I always do."

He started ripping open the other box. "Bones, this is so cool. My own microscope."

"Yes, I had received this same microscope when I was a child. I thought you would enjoy it. Someday, I have no doubt the microscopes at your place of employment will be much larger."

"Thank you both! These are awesome."

Parker stood up and hugged them both then he made his way to the tree and grabbed his gifts he placed there earlier. .

"Open them at the same time."

They both ripped open the paper. Shirt boxes. They broke the tape with their fingers.

Booth held up his shirt. _Booth 1. _

Brennan held up hers. _Brennan 1. _

Parker laughed. "I have a _Booth 2_ shirt. Bones, there's more."

Brennan removed the tissue paper. A onesie. She held it up. "For next year, it's perfect."

oOo

_Year two. . . _

Hadley's first Christmas.

Snuggled in the onesie her big brother had given her the year before, Hadley slept in Parker's arms.

On the front of her shirt, _½ Booth & ½ Brennan_

On the back, = _Baby Girl's First Christmas_.

Booth just laughed at Hadley's attire but Brennan's was adamant that she wear it. She had taken so many pictures. Booth and Hadley, Parker and Hadley, Hadley and the tree, Hadley and her presents, Hadley and different family members coming to visit. Of course, she made Booth take an inordinate amount of pictures of her and her baby girl. (Brennan wanted to make sure that no matter what happened at anytime, Hadley would have enough pictures to remember it all. Remember that her parents loved her, that her parents never intentionally left, that family was first.) It seemed Hadley didn't mind this shuffling about from one person to another or of shifting positions. She continued to sleep throughout the day and night only waking up to be fed or to let out that big sigh, as if she had more important things to do.

This was the first Christmas in a very long time that she had a family to celebrate with. Yes, her co-workers were regarded as family – Booth and Parker were a different category, still family. Max and Russ popped in from time to time. But this year, she was directly responsible for another's happiness, for making sure her daughter had an amazing Christmas. Hadley may not remember this but Brennan would. She couldn't disappoint her. She wanted her daughter to look back at the pictures, the evidence that no matter how small she was, she was loved and celebrated.

oOo

_Year three. . ._

The colored lights were still blinking. The tinsel had made it off the tree onto the floor. Wrapping paper was still balled up waiting to be burned in the fire. Open boxes turned upside down from making play forts. Books were left opened. Dolls were sitting in castles. Newly assembled bikes shone in the corner. New hockey skates laid on top of the box. Science kits waited to be assembled.

A Christmas movie played on the big screen, Booth was lightly snoring, stretched out on the couch exhausted from the chaotic morning. Hadley was curled on him covered with a blanket. Parker was sprawled on the love seat and Lucy was singing in her pack-n-play. Brennan sat in the chair half-watching the movie, half-reading a new book. She contemplated starting breakfast. Looking at her family, she thought better of disturbing them. On the other hand, they were all half Booth - meaning if you cook, they come.

She had been up all night finishing up wrapping presents; Booth assisted by taping the bows on the boxes and by writing out the gift tags, mix that with two girls not sleeping through the night. . . She was used to pulling all nighters at work but this was different. She didn't stay that late at work anymore if she didn't have to. She really could change, she really did evolve - funny, what a few years can do, maybe it wasn't the years, it was the man lying on the couch in front of her; the partner, the lover, the best friend, the father, the gambler, the protector, the alpha-male, the romantic, the believer. Whatever label she stuck on right then didn't matter because he was so much more.

Last month, Booth had told Brennan of a tradition his mother shared with him. All the Saturdays in December before Christmas, slippers were left next to the bed. During the night, the Christmas Angel would come and drop off a small gift. It could be a deck of cards, pencils or markers, chocolate, a crossword puzzle book or a game – slippers had to be left out, or the Christmas Angel would just fly by.

Booth wanted to start this year for Hadley because he thought she would understand it since this was the first year that Hadley grasped the concept of Santa Claus and Christmas. Lucy was still young enough just to be fascinated by the lights and ripping off the paper. Parker stopped believing, but loved seeing the girls opening their gifts when he could. Looking at the pomp and circumstance that surrounded this holiday, Brennan realized that Christmas was one day out of the year that love, kindness and a touch of humanity really resonated. She had always been off in exotic locations, never grasping the magic of it all. She associated this holiday with abandonment, love lost, and loneliness.

Brennan shook her gift again.

She marveled at the homemade creation in her hands.

Booth's sentimental streak was something Brennan found attractive. He used his heart (with most everything else, too) when giving her Christmas gifts every year. But this. . . this was beautiful.

Inside the globe, stood a man, a woman, a boy and two girls.

In the background, a simple tree with the dove perched on a branch.

She shook it again; the snow began to fall around the family.

She smiled. **Magic. **

She mumbled, 'It can be Christmas everyday.'

He proved to her that she would never be alone at Christmas again. (Or anytime for that matter.)

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! <strong>


End file.
